Thomas Bangalter
Thomas Bangalter (born January 3, 1975) is a member of Daft Punk. He is the younger of the two members of the group. Personal Life He was born in Paris, France, to French songwriter and musician Daniel Vangarde and Therese Thoreux. He began playing the piano at the age of six. Bangalter stated in a video interview that his parents were strict in keeping up his practice, for which he later thanked them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZeRqcTO_do He met Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo in 8th Grade at Lycée Carnot Public Secondary, the high school they both attended, the two bonding over shared interest in music and films from the 60's and 70's. They later started an indie punk band with Laurent Brancowitz called Darlin' where Thomas played the bass. After becoming disillusioned with the rock scene at the time, Thomas and Guy-Manuel split to start working on electronic music as Daft Punk as Laurent went to start Phoenix. Bangalter currently resides in Beverly Hills, California along with his wife Élodie Bouchez and their two sons, Tara-Jay and Roxan. Career Thomas owns a music label called Roulé. The label released singles by Romanthony, Roy Davis Jr., and Bangalter's own solo material among others. Bangalter's solo works were released on two vinyl-only EPs titled Trax on da Rocks in 1991 and 1998 respectively. He was a part of Stardust, a collaborative effort consisting of producers Thomas Bangalter, Alan Braxe, and singer Benjamin Diamond. Stardust released their only single, "Music Sounds Better with You" in July 1998, through the Roulé label. Bangalter co-produced Bob Sinclar's second single, "Gym Tonic". The single caused a minor dispute as it contained samples from a Jane Fonda workout tape, which led Fonda herself to refuse permission for the single to be released officially.James, Martin (2003), French Connections: From Discothèque to Discovery, London, UK: Sanctuary, p. 201, ISBN 1-8607-4449-4 Bangalter produced track "113 Fout La Merde" for French hip hop group 113 in 2002. Bangalter can be seen dancing in the music video, wearing his Daft Punk helmet. Bangalter produced the score to the film Irréversible, released in 2002, which featured a majority of songs from Trax on da Rocks. He was a member of Together, who released the single "So Much Love to Give" in 2003. In 2012, Bangalter created a short film in promotion of the Spring/Summer 2012 collection from luxury fashion brand Co. The video features Bangalter's wife, actress Élodie Bouchez.http://pitchfork.com/news/43987-watch-a-short-fashion-film-by-daft-punks-thomas-bangalter/ Discography Albums *2002: Irréversible ;Producer *2017: Everything Now by Arcade Fire (also instrumental) ;Score *2002: Irréversible *2012: First Point *2017: "Riga (Take 5)" from the film Riga (Take 1) *2018: "Sangria" from the film Climax EPs *1995: '' Trax On Da Rocks'' *1998: Trax On Da Rocks Vol. 2 ;Instrumental work only *2000: "Embuscade" by Phoenix - Synthesizer "United" at Discogs Singles *1996: "Spinal Scratch" *2003: "Outrage" ;with Stardust *1998: "Music Sounds Better With You" ;with Da Mongoloids *1996: "Spark Da Meth"Da Mongoloids on Discogs. Bangalter and De Homem-Christo are credited as collaborators. ;with Daft Punk ;Producer Only *1995: "12.02 Black Day" by Manu Le Malin"Every songs Produced/Coproduced/Remixed by Bangaltger/de Homem-Christo/Daft Punk for other artists" by user didykong. January 2017. *2002: "Fout La Merde" by 113 *2017: "Everything Now" by Arcade Fire *2017: "Signs Of Live" by Arcade Fire"Signs Of Life" at Discogs Remixes *1997: "Vertigo (Virgo Edit) by Alan Braxe" Vertigo" on Discogs *1998: "Rock Shock (Thomas Bangalter's Start-Stop Mix) by Roy Davis Jr *1998: "Gym Tonic (Thomas Bangalter Remix)" by Bob Sinclair *2007: "Signatune (Thomas Bangalter Edit)" by DJ Mehidi Gallery Thomas ram era.jpg|Thomas's RAM era outfit. 44839-thomas bangalter.jpg|Thomas's Human After All era RAH figure. References es:Thomas Bangalter Category:Band members Category:Thomas related articles Category:People Category:Together Category:Stardust Category:T